Fudou's sick days
by MSM OC
Summary: fudou is sick ...he starts throwing up ...coughs voilently ...team kept a close look at him...tooka days for him to be better at last


I dont own inazuma eleven

fudou woke up with a headache ...he was vomiting ...took days to be finally better

Fudou wake up with aki calling his name . fudou looked at aki _fudou kun wake up already ...I ve been trying to wake you up from last 20 minutes ...you ll be late for training ...now wake up . _saying this she left the room

fudou sat up . he wasnt feeling well . he was cold , and was having a very bad headache . he cursed under his breath and got up .just as he got up he felt dizzy but sustained himself . he went for a bath . after bathing he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast . he ate about half of his toast when he felt a churning sensation in his stomach . he got up normally ...got out of the room and then rushed to the bathroom . he closed the door and started throwing up . _mannn this is gonna be a long day . _thought fudou .

The practice had started and fudou did feel dizzy every now and then . Kudou noticed his this behavior but said nothing . it had been 4 hours since they had started practicing . Now fudou was starting to get really dizzy . he was feeling cold despite of the burning rays of sun on him . he was having a headache and was finding it hard to keep moving . Soon enough he started coughing . but he made sure no one was watching him .

a lil more time had passed and he coughed again. this time kidou noticed it ...but thought better not to talk about it .

The traintraining got intense and fudou lost it . he started coughing and now everyone was looking at him . he couldn't stand anymore and he fell to the ground still coughing . Haruna looked at him with a very worried expression . she moved forward and sat next to him running circles on his back . It didnt help much . she then looked at fudou carefully . He was breathing heavily ...his face flushed ...sweat was on his forehead ...his eyes a lil watery and he looked somewhat tired . _fudou kun are you alright ? _asked haruna . fudou looked at her and before he could answer he started coughing again . haruna then placed a hand on fudous forehead . fudou flinched at the cold touch . haruna gasped . _eehh aki senpai please come here _called haruna . aki walked up to them . _what is it haruna ? _asked aki .

_aki senpai ... I think hes sick ...his forehead ...its hot ...I mean damnly hot ._said haruna . aki moved forward and placed a hand on fudous forehead . _gosh he really is sick ...no wonder he wasnt waking up ...must ve been in feverish sleep . _thought aki . _he is having fever ...pretty high fever _ said aki . _fudou kun come along with me ...you dont need to train while you are sick ._said haruna . fudou looked at her tired. he then got up to go with her but his legs gave up again and he fell down again . watching this tsunami walked upto them and asked what happened . aki explained everything . Upon listening tsunami bent down and picked fudou up . fudou wanwanted to say something but couldn't . Tsunami took fudou back to his room with aki and haruna following . He placed fudou down on his bed . aki pulled his shoes down and placed em on the floor . and then she tugged a blanket on fudou . fudou was glad . he was cold so he was glad . he almost closed his eyes when a cold cloth was placed at his head . He flinched and open his eyes again . And once again started coughing . Fuyuka came in the room with a thermometer . Aki took it from her and placed it in fudous mouth . fudou felt too weak to protest anything . when the thermometer beeped aki took at out and almost screamed . _oh my god ...his fever ...its damnly high . _said aki . tsunami ,haruna and fuyuka looked at aki and asked about how much it was . _ its 104..5 _replied aki . fudou unable to keep himself awake any longer fell in a feverish sleep . They all closed his room door and went down . all the team was looking at them _. coach fudou kun is sick ... I think its best if he doesnt come to practice ...he is having really high fever ...and I think ..that we should call a doctor . _said aki . The coach raised his eyebrow _hmm how much fever is he just having ...if its not that much I think doctor wont be necessary ._said the coach

104.5 replied haruna . everyone looked horrified and so a doctor was called . _ he sure has a high fever ... its best for him to get a proper rest and take these medicines on time . and just keep checking his temperature every now and then ...blah blah blah ... _said the doctor . they all nodded and the doctor left . Fuyuka started making soup for fudou and aki and haruna started making lunch for the team . everyone else returned to the practice but they did check on fudou every now and then .

Fudou woke up ...he felt bad and then suddenly had the urge to throw up again . he rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up . This time he didnt had the time to lock the door . He was vomiting. Kidou came in bathroom and found fudou near the flush . He walked up to fudou and after he was done he helped fudou get up and wash his face . fudou jad never felt this miserable . kidou helped him back into the room to his bed .

Fudou did fall asleep again . he woke up when fuyuka brought him some soup n he took some spoons and then placed the soup on the side . fuyuka gave him some medicines and then helped him down again . she placed the cold cloth on his head again . After some minutes he fell asleep . before he slept she took his temperature . it was still high . she gave him a worried look and then walked out of room .

a week had passed and fudou was still not well . he was still a lil bit sick but chose to join the practice . during the practice his teammates kept a close look at him . and finally after two days he was fine . but still a little weak from the use of medicines and the fever . The team now kept close look at him ...so that they would know if hes doing fine or not .

** THE END****thank u very much for reading****sorry about the mistakes****gommen****hope u liked it . **


End file.
